


One Shots

by bored_now



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship and Betrayal, Lady Loki, VE Day, Winter soldier background, friendship and chocolate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories revolving around characters from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.  </p><p>Chapter 1: Victory in Europe (or Happy VE Day)<br/>Chapter 2: Friends<br/>Chapter 3: A Beginning<br/>Chapter 4: Family Reunion<br/>Chapter 5: The Greatest Magician</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Victory in Europe (Steve/Darcy)

**Victory in Europe**

"Happy VE Day." Darcy said slumping down onto the couch beside Steve. He had just gotten back to the tower a few days ago, following another lead about the winter soldier that turned out to be false. He turned to look at her confused. 

"V what day?"

"VE? You know...Victory in Europe?" She raised her hand and made a circular motion which Steve took to mean her should know what she was talking about. He just continued to look blank. Darcy sat up a bit straighter. "Do you mean that no one told you? Or you never...looked it up?"

Steve continued to look blank. When he had first seen Darcy a couple of weeks ago, when she and Dr. Foster had moved into the tower, she had looked like she had stepped right out of his time. It had been refreshing. But then she had started to talk. And Steve had realized that she was probably one of the most modern people he had ever met. 

Not that there was anything wrong with that. It just intimidated him. Since waking up in the year 2012, he had made a lot of progress on getting caught up on culture and movies, he still felt like he'd been left in the dust compared to Darcy. 

It also didn't help that he always tended to clam up around beautiful girls. 

Belatedly, Steve realized he'd been staring at her. He cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"Sorry?" She let out a sigh and slumped back on the sofa. 

"VE Day is what they called the end of WW2 in Europe. VJ Day for japan." She looked at Steve and raised an eyebrow. "VJ Day is in September." 

"Oh. I think I did read that when I first came back. But then, I thought about how it was only four days after I crashed the Valkyrie in the Arctic." She looked stricken and Steve felt a little embarrassed. He opened his mouth to say something else, anything else, but Darcy got there first. 

"Oh god, of course! I am such an idiot." She started to stand up. "I'll just leave you alone-". She broke off suddenly looking down at her arm. Steve was surprised to see his own hand wrapped around her upper arm. When had he done that?

"No, you were trying to be...nice?" He winced at how it came out, but Darcy just snorted at him. 

"I was trying to flirt with you." She said dryly. He looked up at her surprised as a flush spread across his cheeks. She rolled her eyes. "C'mon Steve. You always clam up when I'm around. And I got to be friends with Clint through flirting so...." She trailed off with a shrug, not meeting his eyes. Steve stared at her wondering what to do next. 

Of (apparently) its own volition his hand trailed down from her upper arm to her hand and their fingers tangled together. Seems like the super serum was good for more that just battle tactics. 

"Just friends?" He murmured and was gratified when she swallowed hard. 

"Right now I can't remember why I thought that would be a good idea." She whispered. Steve smiled and leaned up and brushed a kiss across her lips. He looked into her eyes for a moment before going back in for a slightly longer kiss. 

"I'm usually a tongue tied idiot around girls I like." Steve confessed. Darcy grinned at him. 

"I usually say all the wrong things- it's like I have no off switch with guys." They were both grinning. Steve felt happy for a moment. 

"Watch the movie with me?" He said and they both turned to glance at the screen. Casablanca. 

"We'll always have Tony Stark's entertainment room." Darcy said dryly before flopping down on the couch next to him again. The only difference this time: they were still holding hands. 

Steve thought it was pretty appropriate to watch someone best the Nazis in VE Day. And when Darcy squeezed his hand, it was officially his new favorite holiday.


	2. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint thought that they were friends.

Clint hit the heavy bag harder. He could practically feel the eyes on him as he worked out in the SHIELD gym. He knew what they were thinking, even if they weren’t saying it aloud. He could practically feel it. 

Traitor.

Coward.

God, he would give anything to go back in time and just shoot Loki in the face the moment he came through the portal. He gave the bag a vicious kick and turned when he heard a chuckle. Spinning quickly, he felt his guard relax a little as he saw an old friend from training. 

“Hey, Rumlow.” Clint said and Rumlow nodded his head. 

“It’s tense in here today.” Clint shrugged in response and moved back towards the bag. He was startled as he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. “Let’s spar.” 

“You sure?” Clint asked hesitantly. No one would even make eye contact with him except Natasha. And now Rumlow wanted to spar with him? Brock rolled his eyes.

“C’mon man.” Brock said loudly and Clint could see in his peripheral vision that people were now openly watching. “All these babies don’t pose a challenge for me. I need to actually break a sweat.” Clint chuckled. 

“Sure thing.” 

And it felt just like old times, sparring with Brock. After that, Clint felt like he was accepted back into SHIELD again. 

Which is why he felt even more betrayed than he would have when he found out that Brock – Rumlow- was HYDRA. He’d told Rumlow more than anyone else about what Loki had done to him, even Natasha. It had probably just been a ploy so that HYDRA could find out more about the brainwashing so that they could use it to hurt more people. 

Betrayed didn’t even begin to cover it.


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the First Avenger and Season 1 of Agent Carter, but before the Winter Soldier was truly born

“Sargent Barnes. Sargent Barnes.”

A voice called out from somewhere to his left. Bucky couldn’t concentrate. He was groggy and he could barely blink open his eyes. He didn’t know how long he had been lying here. He shivered. He didn’t even know where he was. 

“32557038,” He recited. That was all he’d been telling them for the past three years. He knew that the Russians were supposed to be their allies, and at first when they had found him, barely alive in the snow, he had been relieved. 

That feeling went away when they hacked off the remains of his arm and made no apparent move to contact the United States Government about one of their soldiers. He didn’t understand Russian, but the pointing between the tracks and himself made him think they wanted to keep him because they were impressed he was alive after his fall. 

“Sargent Barnes.” The voice called again. His focus came back a little bit more clearly. The voice sounded familiar, in a horrible way. And it was speaking English.

“32557038” he repeated as he struggled to open his eyes. Bucky tried to hide his reaction, but he couldn’t help but flinch when he saw Armin Zola standing in front of him. 

“I see you remember me.” Zola said. Bucky struggled against his shackles, but otherwise he was too tired to respond. What was happening out in the world that Zola was here with the Russians? “No need to struggle, Sargent Barnes. You’ll never break free from there with just the one arm.” Zola chuckled and Bucky felt a bolt of white hot rage force him into complete awareness. 

“Go to hell, you bastard.” He spat at Zola. Bucky wasn’t completely surprised when one of the Soviet guards stepped forward and backhanded him but still split his lip and he glared at both the guard and Zola. 

“Now, now. No need for violence. We’re hoping that you can help us unlock the secrets that we spent so long looking for during the war. Apparently, we were closer than we originally thought.” Zola said and Bucky struggled anew as the creepy little scientist pulled a syringe out of the pocket of his lab coat. 

“Get away from me!” Bucky said and tried to struggle free, but the guards just came forward and manhandled him into place as Zola took vial after vial of his blood. 

“Let’s see if we can’t analyze this and start again.” Zola said with a slick, small smile handing the last vial off to a lab tech. Bucky struggled feebly against his restraints as the vials of his blood were carted out of the room. He couldn’t let them start get the secrets of the serum; it must work at least partially if he had survived that fall and all the hell the Russians had put him through since then. 

“32557038,” He said again, almost defiantly. To his surprise Zola’s smile only seemed to grow. It was sick and twisted and instead of making Bucky feel safe, that smile made him feel nervous and unaccountably cold inside.

“No need to worry, Sargent Barnes. We still need our Winter Soldier, oh yes, one man to be part of our glorious work. But the Russians have found that it’s true what your Mr. Kipling has said. The female of the species is more deadly than the man.” He chuckled and Bucky felt terror seize his heart. “One Winter Soldier once he has been remade and an Army of Black Widows. Yes, we shall be very busy. Our work shall be legion. We shall help shape the coming century.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year?  
> I've this going for a while but first envisioned it as a long chapter story. Now...I'm not sure I can hurt Bucky that much :(   
> Hopefully I'll post something less angsty soon-ish to make up for this.


	4. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I keep hurting Bucky...

Rebecca Proctor

In 1974 Rebecca Proctor and her whole family were killed in their family house. It shook the small, Midwestern town that they lived in. Soon, someone was arrested for the murder, tried, and convicted. That someone happened to be an immigrant who had just moved to town and everyone congratulated themselves with knowing that they never trusted ‘them foreigners’ anyway. 

That someone also happened to be innocent. 

*~*~*~*~

It was Alexander Pierce, a young analyst that had just been recruited to Hydra who realized the connection between the Proctor family and the Asset. He had been reading over some of the Asset’s earliest files and saw that he had a younger sister and that there was no record of that sister’s death. He decided to look into it; after all, any personal ties the Asset had could be used against them. 

He found that the Asset’s sister had been ten years younger than and had been sent on an orphan train out of New York City when she was only four years old at the height of the Great Depression. It had been a pain to track her down, but he knew that this would be a way that he could make a name for himself. 

And make a name for himself he did. He presented his findings to Hydra leadership and when he suggested that they use the Asset to eliminate Rebecca Proctor and all of her family, he knew by the gleam in their eyes that he was being moved to the fast track in the organization. 

(promotions in Hydra are always washed in the blood of the innocent anyway)


	5. The Greatest Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Loki is banished to Earth at some point and is living with Thor, Jane, and Darcy. He still has his magic but is inhibited by Odin so that he can only use it to heal or generally improve the situation for those around him.

Loki watched the mortal on the couch from his spot in the doorway with a sneer. She was just lying there. Wallowing. Why, he knew not and he cared not. All he knew, was that he had to spend a seeming eternity with his not-brother and the other mortal in the desert trying to “learn” things that he knew from a very young age. If Thor had paid attention when they were younger, then Dr. Foster would have her precious Bridge. As it was, Loki was disinclined to help her. 

His sneer turned into an angry snarl as he thought about his situation. He had been banished! Banished…just like Thor. But unlike Thor (who the AllFather thought could learn his lessons in three days), Loki had been here for more than three months and…nothing. 

He wasn’t even as good at being banished as Thor. 

“Your face will freeze like that if you keep it making that face.” 

An annoying voice interrupted his train of thought. It was the mortal. 

“You know not of what you speak.” He hissed at her and turned to go away, but then he heard some noises coming from the back of the apartment where the bedrooms were. Noises he had sadly become acquainted with over the course of his banishment. He made a face and heard the mortal snort from her spot on the couch. 

“Better get used to it. They’re always like that.” She said with a tone of resigned acceptance. For some reason, her acceptance caused rage to spike in Loki. Even when he was being obnoxious, everyone accepted Thor. 

“You know nothing! You’re a mortal meant to die after only a mere century of life! A child! I am one of the most powerful seidrmasters in all the nine realms! No one can-“

“What’s a seed master?” Darcy interrupted. Loki paused in his rant to glare at her again.

“A seidrmaster is a sorcerer. Someone how has power over…I suppose you call it magic in this realm.” They made contact and Loki had to give her credit, she barely flinched in the face of his rage. And part of why his mood was so sour to start was that she hadn’t been there to keep him company during this morning’s excursion. He enjoyed bantering with her, especially when his only other option was to watch Thor and the good doctor make eyes at each other. 

“I can do a magic trick. Probably better than any trick you’ve ever done before.” Darcy said and Loki mentally took it all back. She was insufferable. 

“I sincerely doubt it.” He said coldly. They stared at each, Darcy looking smug and Loki annoyed. Finally, he broke. “Fine. Show me.” He demanded. She smirked in return. 

“I’m doing it right now.” She asserted and he looked at her again in disbelief. “I’m going to lay here and bleed for a week without dying.” 

Loki was startled enough that he let out a laugh. Darcy looked at him surprised. She hadn’t realized that he could do that. Suddenly, there was a flash of green light and a tall, pale woman with long black hair was standing where Loki had been a moment before. Darcy watched with a gaping mouth as the woman sprawled out over a chair nearby.

“I can do that one too.” 

Loki was strangely pleased when Darcy said nothing, merely passed him a block of chocolate from the slab lying in her stash of snacks.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are welcome!


End file.
